


aren't you tired?

by nauticalwarrior



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior
Summary: Shuuichi just really needs to read these, even if he hasn't slept in days.(spoilers up to the third trial, could be easily viewed as 100% platonic)





	aren't you tired?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the game yet what am I DOING
> 
> This just happened... why is there so little sickfic in this fandom??? I need more of this stuff so I wrote my own
> 
> Set after the third trial during the night after some free time.

 

Shuuichi flips the page and rubs his forehead with the heel of his hand. A slow ache pulses through his skull, distracting him from the case. It's almost as if the words are swimming at times, but Shuuichi just rubs his eyes and keeps reading. He needs to get this done, and as soon as possible. Though, if he doesn't finish tonight, he may ask Monokuma if he can turn up the heat in this room. It's freezing.

 

“Aren't you tired?” Shuuichi jumps in surprise at Ouma’s voice, his book almost falling out of his lap and tumbling to the floor. Shuuichi barely catches it, shaky fingertips fumbling until he can safely set it down on the desk. 

 

Ouma is  _ right there,  _ which shouldn't be surprising considering that Shuuichi’s lab isn't locked and that he's not sure he even closed the door completely when he came in, but he still can't believe Ouma managed to sneak up until he was literally right in his face.

 

Shuuichi sighs. “Ouma-kun, do you need something?” Normally he'd try to be more polite, but he's exhausted and just wanted to read all of these cases because what if someone  _ does _ imitate one? Or several? He has to know them like the back of his hand.

 

Ouma tilts his head, still standing right beside the edge of the desk and right in front of Shuuichi, leaning slightly so that they're at eye level with each other.

 

“Hmm? I said, aren't you tired?” Ouma straightens up and tilts his head back, cackling. “But I guess you just answered that one for me, Saihara-chan!” 

 

As unconcerned and even  _ delighted _ as Ouma seems, Shuuichi picks up on two things: Ouma must have genuinely thought of Shuuichi to seek him out, and Ouma is awake too. It's... Shuuichi glances at the clock. Three in the morning. Any reasonable person  _ would  _ be tired, and Shuuichi's just sleep deprived. That's why his head hurts, and he knows it, but he really needs to read these.

 

“You're up too, though. I'm fine. You can just go back to bed.” Shuuichi reaches for his book, but Ouma snatches it up and holds it above his head, hopping backwards. 

 

“Nuh-uh! I don't wanna go back alone!” Ouma's eyes threaten tears, his smile slipping into a wobbly frown. “It's scary at night! I could be murdered!”

 

Shuuichi sighs and rubs his temple. He already had a headache, but now... “You walked here alone just fine...” 

 

Ouma stops crying and grins again. “That was a lie, but you know that.” He bounces over to the shelf and slides the book into the missing spot, watching Shuuichi the whole time. “But you know, doing this every night is a great way to get killed.” 

 

Shuuichi stares at him. How did he...? “I'm not in my lab every night.” Technically the truth, so maybe-

 

Ouma rolls his eyes. “Half truths are the easy way out. If you're going to lie, do it all the way.” He walks back over to Shuuichi and sits on the desk, right in front of him. Shuuichi is forced to look up at him, and it makes Ouma seem more like a supreme leader than he ever has. Tilting his head up makes the room swirl a little,bit so once Ouma starts talking again, Shuuichi just looks straight forward, at the checkered  scarf. “I'm not worried about you, but I'm sure Momota-chan and Harukawa-chan would be. Especially in a room full of poison and after you're all tired from training, too!”

 

Shuuichi blinks, noticing the obvious lie. Ouma is worried? “I thought you wanted the killing game to continue, though?”

 

Ouma rolls his eyes dramatically and leans forward, so much that they're almost touching, and grins. “I do!” His smiles drops. “But it'd be so booooooring if we had another murder in someone's matching ultimate lab, don't you think? Plus, it would be the  _ worst  _ if you got sick.” 

 

Shuuichi frowns. “I don't think that whether or not a murder is boring is really important.... And I'm fine. You can leave or stay, but I need to read these.” He gestures to the bookcase. “Thanks for checking up on me.” 

 

Ouma frowns, but instead of leaving, he presses a hand to Shuuichi's forehead. Shuuichi jerks back, almost tumbling out of the chair, and Ouma tilts his head back and laughs. 

 

“Wow, that really scared you!” He kicks his feet where they dangle of the desk, and it makes him look like a little kid. “If you're fine, then why do you have a fever, Saihara-chan?” 

 

“What?” Shuuichi feels his own forehead, which tells him very little. “I feel fine!” Which he doesn't, especially after nearly falling onto the floor, but honestly he thinks a headache is worth it if he can stop another murder. He'll just read these and tell everyone that he has, which should dissuade anyone from attempting to mimic one. It's not perfect, but it may help.

 

Ouma rolls his eyes. “Didn't I tell you that I know a lie when I see one? You should go back to bed, Shuuichi. If you're sick during the next class trial, it'll be sooooo boring.” Ouma hops down from the desk and stands a few feet from Shuuichi, arms folded over his chest and obviously waiting.

 

Shuuichi sighs. “Fine.” He stands up, only to have blood rush to his head and for the room to spin around him. He reaches out to steady himself, but a pair of warm hands grab his shoulders. 

 

“Whoa!” Ouma looks genuinely concerned for just a second before that familiar smile spreads across his face. “You almost fainted, Saihara-chan!” He giggles, but shifts so that he's got an arm around Shuuichi's waist. He guides Shuuichi's closest arm so that it's draped over his shoulders. 

  
Shuuichi realizes that Ouma intends to  _ help him back???? _ Which honestly is the most confusing thing he's done yet, but he's not going to complain. He needs the help, evidently, because once they start to walk, he realizes just how unsteady he is. He leans against Ouma gratefully as they walk back to the dorms.


End file.
